


Finding the Present

by Hathanta



Series: The Time Turner [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Time Travel, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathanta/pseuds/Hathanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Sirius I or Sirius II had managed to return the present to the dorm and it now falls to a third version of Sirius to go back in time again and find the damned thing - and make sure everything plays out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Present

The third Sirius arrived in his dorm at 1 o’clock. Right now the first Sirius and the others would be in lunch, and the second Sirius would be in the kitchens, about to leave and forget the package. Sirius mark III filed all this away at lightning fast pace and nodded to himself. Ok. Kitchens, get the present.

Sirius raced down the stairs and through the school, aiming for speed rather than subtlety. He tried to stay out of the main hallways, utilising his intimate knowledge of the school to make it down to the kitchens in time to see Peter climbing through the portrait hole. He started forward and then stopped... wait, he told himself, wait for it.... Sure enough, he came scampering out of the kitchens a moment later, haring off in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room... with no package.

Suddenly he realised. He hadn’t dropped the parcel in the corridor – he’d left it in the kitchen and _he_ , the third Sirius had picked it up. _Time travel was weird._

Praying that Pete had been submerged in a vat of jelly, Sirius tickled the pear again and entered the still bustling room. As expected Dilly was waiting for him, squeaking, “Master Black is back!”

He had to laugh, “Yeah, just for a moment – I left this package here, see?” He grabbed the parcel from the counter that was already spotless and hopped out of the hole, giving Dilly a wink. Now he had to place it in the corridor to make Sirius mark II think he’d dropped it. _Why did he do this to himself?_ Note to self, he thought, as he walked down a side corridor, knowing he was going to leave the bathroom as soon as break ended, never mess with time travel again. He sat in an alcove as the sound of students echoed around him, signalling the rush to grab books and bags for the afternoon lessons. As it quietened down a solitary set of footsteps raced away past his hiding place, and he went to place the parcel.

Hiding in the loos again he tried to work out what to do next as Filch cornered the other him. The first Sirius was still in lessons so that meant that he couldn’t have snuck into Filch’s office and retrieved the present, which meant that he, the third Sirius, would have to do it – and then, _he_ was the one he’d seen walking past him with the package. He almost laughed, and then jogged up to Filch’s office. He arrived just as Mrs. Norris pounced on a familiar looking mouse that evaded her paws. Hurriedly he ran into the office, grabbed the parcel and scarpered. Behind him he heard the office door open and shut again as the past him entered it – poor handsome fool – and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. Things were going surprisingly well.

And then he heard Filch approaching, charging back as though he could sense the thieving presence of students. He panicked, Filch hadn’t caught him before, and if he did Sirius would be facing lifelong detention. Peering around the corner he muttered _“Aguamenti”_ and grinned as he heard Filch yell as he slid on the water. There, that would warn himself. He turned triumphantly into side passage and came face to face with Remus.

“Oh god!”

“Am I that bad?” Remus asked dryly.

“No you – hah, scared me, is all – I’ve been running from Filch.” Sirius winked at his boyfriend, holding the package inconspicuously by his side, and trying to think of a way out of this, even as he heard his own furious footsteps racing down the corridor that this one led onto. Acting on instinct, Sirius threw himself at Remus, pushing them both up against the wall and snogging him soundly. He heard himself run past the corridor and let Remus go as the sound faded away, saying brightly, “Well I have to be off,” and walking after his past self, leaving a bemused Lupin behind him.

Carrying the package in his arms he walked slowly to the end of the corridor, making sure he would have seen himself, and then ran to the nearest bathroom and locked himself in. Now the second him would go back to the dorm, and then the first him would go back to the dorm, and then they’d both go back in time, and that’s where it got slightly confusing, but as long as he got back to the dorm just afterwards, the time loop would be complete and Moony’s present would be safe.

\--

A few hours later Sirius charged through the common room, much to the astonishment of both James and Remus who could’ve sworn he’d just gone up to the dorm.

“How d’you do that?!” James yelled after him.

“Do what?” Sirius called back innocently.

He burst into the room in time to see himself disappearing into the past and flopped onto his bed with the package cradled in his arms. He’d done it, the world and Remus’ present was safe and he’d closed the time loop.

“Are you alright?” Remus asked in amusement from the door.

“Yeah – Happy Birthday, Moony.” He held out the present.

“You do realise my birthday isn’t ‘till tomorrow?” Despite his words Remus’ tone was light and there was a glint was pleased amusement in his eyes.

“Yeah – I know. But, please take it – I wouldn’t want to lose it” _again._


End file.
